Olaza de calor
by smile.in.love
Summary: La primavera había llegado al 221B de Baker Street, pero con una ola de calor adosada a su costado. El calor era insoportable en toda la ciudad, aunque en unos lugares más que en otros, quién sabe por qué. Quizá el corazón tenga algo que ver…
1. Quítate la ropa

**OLAZA DE CALOR**

**Cap. 1 Quítate la ropa**

La primavera había llegado al 221B de Baker Street, pero con una ola de calor adosada a su costado. El calor era insoportable en toda la ciudad, aunque en unos lugares más que en otros, quién sabe por qué. Quizá el corazón tenga algo que ver…

- ¡Qué calor! - dijo John quitándose el jersey.

- Es una ola de calor, John. Pasará en un par de días.- dijo Sherlock concentrado en su violín.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes, por el color de las nubes? -preguntó John, más alterado que de costumbre.

- Lo ha dicho el hombre del tiempo - dijo el moreno levantando una ceja.

- Pero es que es insoportable - volvió a quejarse John.

- Pues sigue quitándote ropa - dijo Sherlock todavía distraído.

- No voy a quitarme la ropa. ¡Pero bueno! - y se fue a su habitación con más nerviosismo que indignación.

- ¡Cómo que me quite la ropa! ¡Será indecente! - gritaba John desde su habitación, a fin de que su compañero también lo escuchara.

Mientras tanto, el susodicho se encontraba tumbado en el sofá, ya sin su violín, riéndose a carcajadas ante la reacción tan desmesurada de su amigo.

Cuando ya se hubo reído lo suficiente bajo su criterio, se dirigió a tomar una ducha para sobrellevar el sofocante calor. Porque aunque fingiera inmunidad delante de John, en realidad se estaba derritiendo como él.

Pero encontró que la ducha podía no ser tan refrescante como pensaba.

- ¿Qué haces? - dijo John tapándose con la cortina de la ducha.- ¿No ves que estoy dándome una ducha? - siguió protestando.

- ¡Ahora sí! - dijo Sherlock tranquilamente, realizando un escaneo del cuerpo de John.

- Si quieres nos bañamos juntos - soltó el moreno de sopetón, desabrochándose la camisa.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Fuera de aquí! - gritó John, señalando la puerta con la mano libre.

- ¡Qué irascible! - dijo Sherlock mientras salía por la puerta del baño.

- Ahora que empezaba a ser divertido… - pensaba Sherlock en voz alta, tumbado ahora sobre el suelo, considerablemente más fresco que el sofá.

Con el calor que hacía no había ni trabajo, y el poco entretenimiento, que era principalmente importunar a John, hacía semanas que no tenía el mismo sentido.

John salió de la ducha con el pijama puesto.

- ¡Sigues con ropa! - dijo Sherlock sin cambiar de posición.

- ¿Esperabas verme desnudo? - contestó John siguiéndole la corriente.

- La verdad es que no - dijo el menor juntando las manos y mirando ahora hacia el techo.

- ¿Y tú por qué sigues vestido? - preguntó John dejándose caer en su sillón.

Sherlock se puso de pie de un salto y empezó a quitarse la ropa.

John sólo se quedó mirando, con sus ojos fijos en él, sin saber el porqué.

- ¿Más feliz? - dijo Sherlock cuando hubo terminado, abriendo los brazos en cruz para que el mayor pudiera verle con claridad.

John tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

- ¿Y bien? - volvió a preguntar Sherlock con insistencia.

- ¡Oh, tápate! – dijo con una risa nerviosa mientras le tiraba un cojín a la entrepierna.

- Aclárate - dijo cogiendo el cojín al vuelo. Acto seguido se tumbo de nuevo, aunque ahora tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su espalda y el pequeño cojín sobre el lugar al que iba destinado.

- Estás para pintarte - rio John, que desde su posición tenía una perspectiva privilegiada.

- Tus dotes pictóricas no son un valor por el que apostar... en cambio, en lo referente a la cocina... ¿dónde vas ahora? ¿Te has vuelto a enfadar? - dijo Sherlock levantando un poco la cabeza.

- Voy a poner en práctica mis dotes... ¿qué quieres cenar? - dijo John con la calma que le caracterizaba.

- A ti - dijo Sherlock, quién como una gacela se había situado justo detrás de su compañero, susurrándole tan cerca que al rubio se le cayeron todos los platos que acababa de coger.


	2. Sorpresas

**OLAZA DE CALOR**

**Cap. 2 Sorpresas**

- ¡Ay! - se quejó Sherlock al sentir cómo los platos se rompían en su pie.

A John le costó unir el hilo de acontecimientos que estaba viviendo.

- Lo... siento - dijo al fin, aún paralizado.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo... - decía una y otra vez como un disco rayado mirando el pie ensangrentado de su compañero, hasta que éste posó firmemente sus manos sobre sus hombros y le hizo parar.

- Deja de sentirlo y cúrame, doctor - dijo con voz cortante.

- Sí, claro, te ayudo...

- Con que me dejes apoyarme en ti hasta el sofá me vale - dijo el moreno en el mismo tono, cogiéndole por el hombro sano.

Una vez sentado en el sofá, todavía desnudo y sin cojín, mantuvo el pie herido en equilibrio hasta que John le puso una banqueta debajo.

Y, abriendo su maletín, que siempre tenía a mano, comenzó a limpiarle la herida.

- No vas a ponerme eso - dijo Sherlock al ver que John pretendía atravesarle el pie con una aguja enorme.

- Es anestesia local. No me digas que te asustan las agujas - dijo el mayor con burla.

El moreno apretó los labios y giró la cara enfadado, para no ver cómo se la clavaba.

Pero John lo hizo con tanto cuidado para no hacerle daño que cuando acabó de suturar Sherlock seguía en la misma posición, desnudo aún, aunque eso no parecía importarle ya a ninguno de los presentes.

- Te cambiaré la venda antes de dormir. Voy a hacer la compra, ahora que corre un soplo de aire – dijo John cerrando el maletín.

- Sherlock hizo ademán de levantarse, pero se quedó en intento cuando John se dio cuenta.

- No se te ocurra apoyar el pie, ni levantarte a pata coja, ni arrastrarte por el suelo, ni llamar a la señora Hudson para apoyarte en ella... ¡Te lo advierto, Sherlock! - sentenció John, cogiendo aire de nuevo al terminar la frase.

Por un momento el moreno no respondió, hasta que el rubio volvió a hablar.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo, aparte de leche? - preguntó John, que todavía no había escarmentado con la pregunta de la cocina.

- Mmm... ¡cereales! - dijo Sherlock aún distraído.

- De acuerdo. ¡No muevas la pierna! - dijo de nuevo el mayor, abriendo la puerta.

- ¡Con leche! - gritó el más alto para que pudiera escucharle.

- ¡Qué obsesión más insana! ¡Si fuera la única...! - suspiró John saliendo de la casa.

Mientras se encaminaba hacia el supermercado, a no más de quinientos metros, por suerte para él, no podía dejar de pensar en su compañero y amigo.

- Y nada más, ¿verdad? Porque yo no soy gay, sólo he tenido novias... aunque siempre ha acabado mal la historia... Pero aunque fuera gay, que no lo soy, una relación con Sherlock sería imposible...- y se quedó pensando la última frase.

Una relación. ¿No era eso lo que tenían? Todos lo pensaban, incluso la señora Hudson, y el primer día, sin conocerlo siquiera. ¿Tenía un cartel de neón en la espalda y era el único que no se había dado cuenta?

Pero cuando volvió a Baker Street el panorama le golpeó de frente. Sherlock se encontraba ahora tumbado en el sofá donde hacía un rato estaba sentado, con los ojos cerrados, y su mano derecha subiendo y bajando alrededor de su miembro endurecido, un poco coloreado, bañado por un líquido transparente que llegaba hasta sus dedos.

- ¿Pero qué…? - gritó John, sorprendido al verlo en esa situación, dejando caer esta vez las bolsas de la compra.

- ¡Vamos, John! ¡No finjas que tú no lo haces nunca! - dijo Sherlock con mofa y una mueca de placer.

- No voy a contestarse a eso – respondió el mayor, en un intento por esquivar la pregunta.

- Deberías dejar de tirar cosas - siguió el moreno, obviando el comentario y mirando la comida desparramada por el suelo.

- Te ayudaría, pero...- dijo ahora bajando la mirada hasta su pie lastimado.

- Ni aunque lo tuvieras sano...- farfulló John, recogiendo las cosas del suelo y llevándolas a la cocina.

- ¿Sigues molesto por lo de antes? - dijo Sherlock elevando la voz y girando un poco la cabeza para poder ver la cara de su compañero.

- ¿Lo de antes? - dijo disimulado John, aún colocando la compra.

- ¡Oh, venga, John! ¡No te hagas el loco! - dijo Sherlock poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ante la falta de respuesta por parte del mayor, el menor siguió con su discurso.

- ¡Para tu tranquilidad... era una broma! - mintió el moreno.


	3. Un mal sueño

- Ya sé que era una broma, ¿creías que soy tan tonto como para creérmelo? Por favor. Sabía de sobra que era una de tus bromas, ésas que sufro cuando estás... no me lo digas... ah, sí, aburrido.

John se encontraba realmente enfadado, tanto que perdió el control, dándole una patada a una silla que se cruzó en el camino entre él y su habitación.

Sherlock se quedó por un momento mirando la puerta que tan fuerte se había cerrado, pensando que John había sido desmesurado. Y volvió a tumbarse, cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormido sin quererlo.

De repente se vio en un restaurante, con John sentado al fondo, solo. Quiso acercarse, pero sus pies no se separaban del suelo. Quiso llamarle, pero su voz no le respondía. Así que hizo lo que la situación le permitía, observar.

No tardó demasiado en llegar una chica joven, de rasgos suaves y facciones simétricas. Agradable incluso para él.

Saludó a John con un rápido beso en los labios y se sentó a la mesa. Una extraña sensación invadió al moreno, algo que no había experimentado antes. Pero siguió observando. Pudo ver la sonrisa de John cuando la chica cogía su mano. Sus miradas despreocupadas.

Sherlock quiso acercarse de nuevo, pero seguía anclado al suelo.

Todo se volvió negro y una nueva escena apareció ante sus ojos.

Era una casa en Navidad, por el exceso de adornos y el árbol lleno de regalos. De pronto, un par de niños bajaron corriendo por las escaleras, directos a los regalos, rompiendo el papel de envolver sin consideración. Dos figuras adultas aparecieron sin prisa por las mismas escaleras. Eran John y la chica del restaurante, pero con alguna cana más en su rubia cabellera. Otra vez le invadió ese sentimiento. Intentó tocarle, pero su cuerpo se desvanecía al contacto. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Entonces comenzó a gritar, tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitían. - John, quédate conmigo, John, te necesito, John... una lágrima rebelde se deslizó por su mejilla hasta el suelo. En ese momento, los ojos de John se volvieron para verle. Pero en ellos no encontró consuelo. Sólo encontró dolor. Oyó como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Todo se volvió blanco…

Se despertó cubierto en sudor. Ahora podía imaginarse lo que John sentía cada noche al despertar de sus pesadillas. Era horrible. Su cuerpo temblaba, y no podía controlarlo, lo que le angustiaba y le hacía temblar todavía más. Entonces se acordó de lo vivido en el sueño, y pasó un dedo por donde debía haber pasado la lágrima. Y ahí seguía.

Sherlock se sobrecogió, y le atacaron pensamientos que en algún momento había considerado livianamente.

A veces pensaba cómo sería ser como el resto. Pocas veces, porque realmente no le interesaba demasiado.

Cómo sería una aburrida vida yendo cada día a un aburrido trabajo en una aburrida oficina.

Una vida donde la mayor emoción del día se concentrara en un programa de televisión barata.

Un apartamento cursi, una pareja metiche y facturas que pagar. Hijos tal vez, un perro y una vejez.

Nada de eso iba con él, nada, hasta que lo conoció a él. Y todo cambió.

¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Esa pesadumbre, ese… dolor. No encontraba explicación a su pérdida de control, y lo traía de cabeza.

- ¡John! – dijo en casi un suspiro. ¿Se habría despertado el doctor con tanto jaleo? ¿Realmente había estado gritando o sólo había sido el sueño? Tenía que comprobarlo.

Se dirigió hasta la habitación de su compañero, tan silencioso como su pie le permitía. ¿Seguiría enfadado?

Abrió la puerta con suavidad, y pudo ver sobre la cama a un John dormido, estirado, ocupando toda la superficie, con la cara distendida por el sueño.

La cara de Sherlock, tensa mientras se acercaba a la cama, se relajó en una sonrisa, y levantó su mano hacia los labios de John, pero se detuvo a medio camino. No quería interrumpir su sueño, ahora que podía disfrutar de él. Tantas noches había sufrido por sus pesadillas. Sí, Sherlock Holmes sufría por su compañero. Otra cosa que sumar a la lista de incomprensiones.

El pie empezaba a dolerle, y decidió tumbarse en la alfombra, cerca de John, pero no demasiado cerca.

Justo cuando acababa de dormirse, el cuerpo del mayor giró hacia el lado de la cama más cerca de él, dejando caer un brazo. La casualidad quiso que sus dedos quedaran a un milímetro de los de su amigo. Y así pasó el tiempo, hasta que uno de los dos despertó.


	4. El juego de Nunca He

**OLAZA DE CALOR**

**Cap. 4 El juego de Nunca He**

Durante la noche, John siguió girando sobre la cama, hasta que cayó sobre Sherlock, despertándole por el sobresalto, abriendo los ojos en demasía. El impacto también despertó al mayor.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó este último entre asustado e inquisitivo.

- ¿Estás bien, Sherlock, aunque te esté aplastando el coxis? Ésa sería una pregunta más acertada en esta situación. ¿No crees? - dijo el moreno apoyando sus manos en el suelo, con una mueca descontenta.

- No te estoy aplastando el...- John no pudo terminar la frase, pues al bajar la mirada, pudo ver que Sherlock tenía razón.

- Bueno, ya que estamos... - dijo el más alto burlándose. Le encantaba incordiarle y ver sus reacciones. Bueno… a veces no, como hacía unas horas. Pero no podía evitarlo. En realidad a veces intentaba controlarlo, pero como el resultado era el mismo, seguía haciendo lo de siempre, que, por lo menos, resultaba menos frustrante.

- ¡Ya está bien de bromas, Sherlock! ¡Otra vez no! ¡Vete a tu habitación! - gritó John levantándose de encima del moreno tan ágil como un gato montés y tan alterado como un puma.

- No quiero. Aquí se está cómodo - respondió el moreno sin inmutarse, volviéndose a tumbar sobre la alfombra.

- ¿Qué vas a estar cómodo? ¡Lo haces por fastidiar! - dijo John acercándose para agarrarlo, pero Sherlock rodó como una croqueta hasta quedar bajo la cama.

- ¡Sal de ahí, cobarde! - volvió a gritar John, ahora tumbado en el suelo y con la cabeza bajo la cama, buscándole.

Sherlock rodó hasta salir de debajo de la cama por el lado opuesto al de John, y éste, al intentar sacar la cabeza, se la golpeó con el somier.

- ¡John, me aburro, quiero jugar! - dijo Sherlock muy despierto, nada más ponerse en pie de un salto.

- Sherlock, son las tres de la mañana. No voy a jugar a nada a estas horas - respondió John tajante.

Ante su negativa, Sherlock se puso a rebuscar por todos lados, buscando algo que no encontraba y que John no acertaba a adivinar, hasta que lo encontró detrás de un gran libro rojo de la estantería.

- Cada vez te esfuerzas menos – dijo Sherlock con una risita.

- ¡Trae acá! – contestó John quitándole el paquete de tabaco de las manos. - ¿A qué quieres jugar? - dijo en un largo suspiro. A lo mejor, con suerte, Sherlock se entretenía con el juego y dejaba de darle la tabarra. Sería mejor que un Sherlock aburrido. Bueno, ésa era la idea… la esperanza.

- ¡A Nunca He! - respondió el menor con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- No me suena - dijo John con desgana. Tenía mucho sueño y muy pocas ganas de jugar a juegos que gustaran a Sherlock, porque la experiencia le había demostrado que el detective no sabía perder. Véase El Cruedo como ejemplo para no repetir… nunca. Pero volvió a caer en la trampa de siempre, Sherlock y sus absorbentes ojos, y lo dejó estar.

- No importa, yo te enseño - dijo Sherlock rompiendo esa breve conexión y corriendo fuera de la habitación para volver con una mesa, dos sillas y todo el mueble bar.

John se quedó mirando cómo lo montaba todo, sin preguntar de dónde habría sacado todo aquello. No, viviendo con Sherlock había aprendido que en ocasiones era mejor no preguntar.

- A ver. Las instrucciones son fáciles, incluso para una mente como la tuya – le dijo colocando los vasos. John no contestó. ¿Para qué?

Sherlock siguió con la explicación.

Por turnos, se dice algo que hayamos o que no hayamos hecho, libre elección, y los demás, en este caso tú o yo, junto con el que lo dice, tienen que beber si lo han hecho. ¿Lo has entendido? - preguntó Sherlock.

- Sí, está claro - respondió John decidido. Nunca había visto a Sherlock ebrio. Ni siquiera con una copa en la mano. No podía perder esta oportunidad. La morbosidad no era propia de él, pero estar despierto a esas horas tampoco. Adaptación al medio… adaptación a Sherlock.

- De acuerdo, empiezo yo, que he propuesto el juego - dijo Sherlock abriendo una botella de whisky y rellenando los dos pequeños vasos hasta el borde.

- Yo nunca... he disparado un arma - dijo jubiloso, pues sabía que ambos lo habían hecho y tocaba beber. Y así pasaron las horas, confesándose más obviedades que grandes secretos…, y de nuevo llegó el turno de John, cuando la embriaguez de ambos era más que evidente.

- Nunca he... besado a un hombre. Ahora nadie bebió, porque ninguno lo había hecho, pero Sherlock hizo otra cosa, más interesante a su parecer.

- Eso se puede arreglar - dijo mirándole a los ojos. Se levantó de su silla y, cogiendo la cara de John con ambas manos, depositó un beso que casó perfectamente en sus labios. Y John le correspondió, sin perder un segundo. Siguieron así hasta la cama, donde Sherlock fue el que cayó ahora sobre la pelvis de John. Pero éste no se quejó. Seguían unidos por un beso que parecía eterno. Pero de repente, algo cambió…

- ¡Para, John! – dijo con esfuerzo el moreno separándose de los labios de John.

**Este juego es real. Pueden verlo por el nombre de Nunca he…, Yo nunca…, Yo nunca he…; pero es el mismo. Se realiza tal y cómo lo explica Sherlock. Quizá podría explicarlo mejor, espero que se entienda. Y el resultado, bueno, no tiene porqué ser tan bueno, pero puede ser divertido ^^.**

**Ya saben, si beben, controlen.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y las visitas. Sé que no lo agradezco lo suficiente. Intento contestar lo más rápido que puedo.**

**Nos leemos ^^.**


	5. El libro de Sherlock

**OLAZA DE CALOR**

**Cap. 5 El libro de Sherlock**

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No es lo que querías? - preguntó John desconcertado.

- Esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Se nos ha ido de las manos - dijo Sherlock enfatizando con los brazos, con un semblante propio de un caso.

- No, Sherlock. No te confundas. Es a ti al que se le ha ido de las manos – dijo muy enfadado.

El moreno se le quedó mirando con cara de asombro, cara que no tardó en disimular.

- Sé de sobra que me infravaloras, no, déjame terminar - dijo alzando la mano ante la apertura de boca del menor, que la volvió a cerrar.

- Sé de sobra que me infravaloras, pero tanto... era evidente lo que pasaba por tu mente en cada chupito, incluso antes de proponer siquiera el juego.

Sherlock estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. No había previsto que John descubriera su plan. ¿Tan ciego estaba por ese hombre que estaba afectando a su capacidad mental?

_El plan inicial era sencillo:_ Emborrachar a John para poder besarle.

_**¿Por qué emborracharle?**_ Para que le costara más negarse. John podía ser muy cabezota a veces.

Además, Sherlock había leído que el alcohol desinhibía y dejaba aflorar los verdaderos sentimientos. Y eso era precisamente lo que quería saber de John, sus sentimientos... hacia él. Y de paso aclarar los suyos hacia John. Además, si sólo bebía John resultaba sospechoso.

_**¿Por qué besar a John?**_ Porque un beso, según había seguido leyendo, era una representación de amor. O la antesala del sexo. Pero a ese capitulo no había llegado todavía. Se había quedado en el del desnudo, justo como se encontraban ambos ahora mismo.

- Sherlock, no tiene gracia. Me has utilizado para tu placer personal, y yo he entrado al trapo porque... porque... no lo sé - dijo John nervioso, terminando la frase en un hilo de voz. Le temblaban un poco las manos, pero intentó ocultarlo poniéndolas sobre las rodillas. En el fondo se parecían más de lo que creían.

Pero Sherlock no se estaba riendo. Ni siquiera estaba presente mentalmente.

- No puedes estar más equivocado, mi querido John - pensó, y se fue decidido a su habitación, para volver a los pocos minutos con una colección de libros bajo el brazo, soltándolos sobre la cama de golpe.

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó John curioso, cogiendo a continuación uno al azar y leyendo el título en voz alta.

- _La penetración. El gran paso._

Miró a Sherlock, que le miraba con ojos dudosos.

- No puedo negar la evidencia. Y es evidente que _**te amo**_. Según esa colección lo que siento se llama amor.

- ¿Dónde pone eso? - preguntó John dándole la vuelta al libro que tenía entre manos.

- No, no es ése - dijo Sherlock relajando el rostro. - Es aquí. Y leyó para ambos:

_Pulso acelerado, manos temblorosas, pupilas dilatadas, boca seca, distracción... Si presentas estos síntomas en presencia de una persona de forma continuada, entonces estás enamorado._

John cerró el libro y los ojos al mismo tiempo. Esa descripción del amor… tan exacta a lo que sentía... por Sherlock.

- Sherlock - dijo aclarándose la voz.- Esta definición...

- ¿Qué le pasa? No es incorrecta... - dijo el moreno interrumpiéndole, algo que no soportaba.

- Sherlock, te quiero, pero si me sigues interrumpiendo...- y se dio cuenta de que acababa de confesárselo.

- ¡Entonces ya está! ¡Todo solucionado! - dijo Sherlock sonriendo.

John no pudo evitar reírse. Sherlock hacía la vida tan divertida... a veces.

Llevó su mano a la cara de Sherlock, radiante, y juntó sus labios en un tierno y dulce beso. Aunque supieran a whisky, a él le sabían a gloria.

Sherlock esbozo una linda sonrisa. Tenía las endorfinas por las nubes.

- Bueno - dijo John volviendo a aclararse la garganta. - ¿Por dónde te has quedado? - preguntó a Sherlock mirando de nuevo los libros.

- Empezando _La penetración. El gran paso_ - dijo dándole el libro con avidez.

John se sonrojó ligeramente al verlo de nuevo.

- ¿Qué te parece si repasamos lo anterior? - dijo el mayor quitando los libros de la cama.- Creo que nos habíamos quedado por aquí...- dijo tumbándose boca arriba en una insinuante posición.

La sonrisa de Sherlock se agrandó aún más, y se lanzó como un tigre al cuello de John.

- ¿Vas bien? - le susurró el rubio al oído.

- Perfecto - le respondió entre besos el moreno.


	6. En mi casa hago lo que quiero, o

**OLAZA DE CALOR**

**Cap. 6 En mi casa hago lo que quiero, o lo intento**

Como si de una llave de judo se tratara, John giró hasta colocarse encima, sobre el pecho del moreno, sonriendo pícaramente ante sus gemidos de placer. De repente, su estómago sonó estruendosamente, lo que provocó que Sherlock soltara una carcajada.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó al mayor con una sonrisa aún en su rostro. - Mi cuerpo está enseñado para comportarse...

Un sonido aún más estruendoso sonó esta vez desde el estómago del moreno.

- ¿Decías? - dijo John con burla.

- Un té solo con dos azucarillos, gracias.

- ¡Qué cara tienes! - respondió mientras buscaba sus calzoncillos. Al contrario que a su compañero, a él no le gustaba pasearse desnudo por la casa.

- Te invito a desayunar – siguió diciendo, levantándose hacia la ventana. Estaba de buen humor, debido al mismo hombre que también parecía empeñarse en que no lo estuviera.

Pero cuando abrió la ventana de su habitación, una bofetada de calor le golpeó con fuerza.

- ¿Pero esto no duraba dos días? - gritó exasperado hacia la calle, haciendo ladrar a un perro que pasaba por allí. Cerró la ventana con resignación y volvió hasta la cama.

- ¡No hace falta que te levantes, sigue haciendo calorrrrr! - dijo dejándose caer en ella boca arriba, cerrando los ojos, haciendo que el mayor retrocediera sus pies instintivamente. Pero enseguida los volvió a dejar caer, sin importarle que la cara de John estuviera debajo.

- ¡Quita, quita de encima! - dijo éste intentando zafarse de las piernas.

- ¡Hazme un té! – respondió el más alto, levantando las piernas y liberando por fin a John.

- ¡Voooy! - masculló levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Estaba acostumbrado ya... a Sherlock.

Se puso su bata encima, por si se cruzaba con la señora Hudson por el camino. No era plan que lo viera en calzoncillos. Pero no la vio por ningún lado.

Cuando el té estuvo listo, volvió con las dos tazas, encontrándose a Sherlock lo que parecía dormido en el centro de la cama, estirado a más no poder, ocupándola por completo. Al verlo, John sintió que tenía demasiado calor para beberse el té, y para tener bata. Y mucho sueño. Al final no había dormido nada desde que se despertó sobre Sherlock. Sonrió al recordarlo, y el susto que se llevó, lo que le hizo desear sentir de nuevo el cuerpo del moreno bajo el suyo.

Decidió pues quitarse la calurosa bata y acurrucarse a su lado, con la cabeza y los brazos sobre el abdomen de su compañero. Ahora mismo agradecía ser más pequeño que Sherlock.

Las vistas no podían ser mejores... el pene de Sherlock. John estaba encantado con lo que veía, tanto que tuvo que taparle con la sábana hasta la cintura para poder controlar su propia erección. Y ya de paso se tapó él, acercándose aún más, aunque físicamente era imposible. Volteó la cara hacia la de Sherlock, _- tan dulce se ve así… calladito -_ y así se quedó dormido. Pero no le duró mucho el sueño...

- ¡Sherlock! - gritó la señora Hudson desde el piso de abajo.

- ¡John! - volvió a gritar.

- ¡Han traído un paquete para vosotros! - seguía gritando.

Tales eran las voces que despertaron al mayor, aunque el menor parecía no inmutarse.

- ¡Por qué chillará tanto! ¡Si no bajamos será porque no podemos! ¡Qué estrés! - pensó John, negándose a abrir los ojos. También pensó que la casera podría subir y verles como estaban, juntos, sin ropa y bajo las sábanas, pero aun así no se movió. - Estaba en su habitación y podía hacer lo que quisiera... - comenzó a pensar, cuando la puerta se abrió sin llamar.

- No quiero molestar...- dijo la señora Hudson atravesando el umbral.

- Pero sí cotillear, que ni a la puerta toca... - pensaba John.

- Oh, perdonad. No quería interrumpir. Ha venido esta caja para vosotros. Aquí os la dejo. Ya os dejo... - dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- Pues para no querer interrumpir bien que entra sin llamar - volvió a pensar John. La señora Hudson era adorable... pero terriblemente cotilla, sobre todo con la señora Turner.

- Yo creo que hay algo entre ellas - pensó fugazmente.- ¡Oh, no! ¡Me estoy convirtiendo en un cotilla! - rio casi para sí, abriendo los ojos.

- Creí que no se iría nunca - dijo Sherlock incorporándose con los suyos bien abiertos y dirigiéndose sin demora hacia la caja nueva, haciendo que John cayera sin remedio sobre la cama, al quitarse de debajo.

- Más cuidado - dijo frotándose un poco la cabeza. - ¡Creí que estabas dormido! - dijo volviéndose hacia el moreno, que desembalaba la caja concentrado.

- Sólo descansaba los ojos – dijo forcejeando con el celo.

- ¿Qué has comprado esta vez? ¿Un corazón humano? - preguntó John enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Para qué querría uno? Ya he encontrado el mío - . Sherlock dirigió sus ojos hacia la cama al decir esto.

Y a John se le iluminó tanto la cara en ese momento que si hubiera sido de noche habría iluminado todo Londres.

**o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. **

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme, seguirme y por todo! ¡Disfruto un montón escribiendo para vuestra diversión, y leyendo los vuestros, que son buenísimos!**

**¡Los reviews me alegran el día! ¡Son geniales! ¡Un review, más inspiración, más fics de Sherlock y John juntos, y más alegría para mí!**


	7. No nos dejan ni aburrirnos

Finalmente, Sherlock consiguió sacar un enorme, no grande, enorme ventilador del interior de la caja.

- ¿No había otro más grande? - dijo John abriendo los ojos, asombrado por el tamaño del trasto.

- No, éste era el más grande. Por qué, ¿es pequeño? – respondió Sherlock inocentemente, montando el armatoste muy cerca de la cama, encendiéndolo y sentándose delante de él abriendo la boca.

- No hagas eso. Te vas a enfermar de la garganta, y luego me toca cuidarte a mí - dijo John enfurruñado.

- ¡Sabes que sin mí te aburrirías! - contestó Sherlock volviendo a abrir la boca frente al ventilador, hasta que un golpe de tos le obligó a retirarse.

- Te lo advertí. Se acabó el ventilador - gruñó John en tono paternal, apagándolo con brusquedad.

Sherlock se dejó caer en la cama con desgana.

- ¡John, mira!

- Mmm...

John, que se había tumbado de nuevo intentando dormir, se giró hacia su compañero.

- Periscopio arriba, periscopio abajo, periscopio arriba...- decía Sherlock moviendo su pene arriba y abajo.

- ¡Oh, sí que estás aburrido! - bufó John sacudiendo la cabeza.- ¿Pero qué haces? - dijo con un respingón.

Sherlock había pasado de jugar con su miembro a jugar con el de John, que cada vez se ponía más duro y rojo por la presión que la mano del moreno ejercía desde la boca del estómago hasta la punta del prepucio.

- ¡Oh, Sherlock! - bramó el rubio.

Sherlock lo tomó como un _sigue y no pares_, y aumentó la velocidad de su brazo, mientras se acercaba más a John, quién ahora podía sentir la erección del más alto contra su pierna, junto con sus labios perfectos recorriendo su hombro, dejando unas leves marcas rojas hasta uno de sus pezones, que atrapó de un chupetón, haciendo que el ex-militar le cogiera por las nalgas y lo colocara justo encima de él, provocándole un escalofrío al roce de sus cuerpos.

Sherlock no pudo evitar un gemido de placer que ni se molestó en amortiguar, atacando la clavícula de John como si no hubiera un mañana, pero con cuidado de no dañarle. Luego su cuello, su mandíbula, su boca...

- ¡Aaahhh! - Sherlock lanzó un grito de dolor.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te ocurre? - preguntó John preocupado sin atreverse a moverse.

- La pierna, la pierna... - era lo único que el moreno acertada a decir.

John miró las dos piernas de Sherlock, y vio claramente que algo pasaba en una de ellas.

- Túmbate, ven, con cuidado... - decía John, ayudándole a ponerse boca arriba para poder actuar. Sherlock parecía colaborador… pero no se callaba. Todo no se podía tener… John se giró hasta la mesita de noche, abrió el primer cajón y sacó una cajita alargada.

- ¡Me dueleeee! - siguió gimiendo Sherlock. - ¡Au! ¡Qué es eso! ¡Está frío! – Ya no gritaba… pero preguntaba y preguntaba. Eso era buena señal. Se encontraba como siempre.

- Es una crema antinflamatoria. Se te ha montado el músculo. No es nada, se te pasará en un rato. Esto te aliviará – le explicó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se la aplicaba en el muslo con un suave masaje, al ver que el más alto había dejado de quejarse... por fin.

Cuando acabó, John se lavó las manos con un jabón de alcohol que tenía en el mismo cajón.

- ¿Tienes un hospital ahí dentro? - preguntó Sherlock medio adormilado de nuevo. Todavía no había conseguido dormir ni dos horas.

- Soy médico y te tengo como amigo, ¿tú qué crees? - respondió burlón, acomodándose a su lado. Y volvió a taparlos, intentando dormir algo, pero se quedó en intento… de nuevo.

- Pasa Mycroft, que te vas a quedar sin oreja de tanto usarla - dijo Sherlock tranquilamente. John se puso un poco nervioso, lo que no se arregló al ver entrar al hombre del paraguas.

- Hola, hermanito. Iba de camino a casa...

- Vives en el otro extremo de la ciudad - dijo Sherlock secamente.

- Bueno, sólo quería ver cómo os iba...- replicó con su sonrisa pícara.

John cada vez estaba más tenso, e intentó incorporarse, pero Sherlock le detuvo y no dudó en actuar. Sacó su móvil de alguna parte, tecleó a toda velocidad y volvió a guardarlo.

- Bueno, ya nos has visto, ahora cómprate un bosque y piérdete en él - siguió diciendo Sherlock, desafiante.

Mycroft se disponía a contestar cuando su móvil sonó.

_- Claro. Te espero en Hyde Park a las 9:30 - **GL**_

- ¿Quién es, Mycroft? - inquirió Sherlock con una risita maliciosa.

Mycroft le lanzó una mirada de riña infantil, levantándose y saliendo por la puerta, no sin antes despedirse de John con un educado _hasta pronto_ y una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- ¿Qué me he perdido? - preguntó John aún fuera de lugar.

Sherlock le enseñó la pantalla de su móvil.

_- Cariño, ¿quieres que desayunemos juntos? Dime hora y lugar - **MH**_

John lo miró con cara de _¿en serio, Mycroft y Lestrade?_

Sherlock simplemente elevó los hombros, lo que provocó en el mayor una risa incontrolada, que quiso amortiguar contra el omoplato de su compañero. Sherlock encontró este gesto tan adorable que no dudó en plasmar un beso sobre la frente de su amor. Porque ya no había duda. Eso era amor.

Acercó aún más a John hacia sí, en un acto de protección, y cerró los ojos. John se sentía tan a gusto en esa posición que el sueño pudo con él. La escena era merecedora de una foto, por su belleza... y por lo que pudiera durar.


	8. Nuestra primera foto

Y sí. Era ya de día cuando John se despertó, solo en la cama. Dio un largo suspiro. _¿Dónde estaría ahora?_ Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos ruidos provenientes del tejado. Se dio cuenta, entonces, que la ventana estaba abierta de par en par... Se asomó por ella, mirando hacia arriba, a ver si había algo, cuando una cabeza apareció.

- Hola John - le dijo sonriente.

- Sherlock, ¿qué haces ahí? - preguntó el mayor interrogante.

- Un gato no paraba de molestar y subí a ahuyentarlo.

- ¿Y dónde está ahora ese gato? – preguntó enarcando una ceja.

- Lo he ahuyentado, te lo acabo de decir.

- Sherlock... – dijo entornando los ojos.

- ¡Vaale! – contestó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. - Subí a jugar al fútbol, aquí hay más espacio.

John casi prefería al pobre gato.

- ¿Subes? - dijo Sherlock señalando una gruesa cuerda que el rubio no había visto.

Asistió brevemente, pero antes fue a ponerse algo encima, como un pijama, por ejemplo.

Cuando volvió, comenzó a trepar, resultándole más difícil de lo que recordaba en el ejército. Hasta que un tirón de su camiseta por parte de arriba le hizo subir directo y caer de bruces.

- Ejem, gracias - dijo abriendo mucho la boca por la cara un poco dolorida. Sherlock se encontraba de pie frente a él, con unos pantalones arremangados hasta los tobillos, y una camisa alzada hasta los codos. - ¿Y la pelota? – preguntó volviendo a centrarse.

- En casa del vecino - contestó el moreno, señalando la casa de detrás.

John levantó los hombros y se tumbó sobre las tejas. No se estaba nada mal al solecito. Sherlock hizo lo mismo. No pensaba ir a por el balón, y John lo sabía antes siquiera de preguntar. Pero qué más daba. Se estaba tan a gusto...

- Sherlock, creo que me estoy quemando...

- Ya, yo también – respondió el moreno sin prestar atención.

- ¡Cómo yo también! ¡Vamos, tira! ¡Siempre tengo que estar encima! ¡Será posible! – farfullaba mientras le empujaba hasta la cuerda.

Sherlock se deslizó por ella como si nada. Ahora era el turno de John...

Comenzó a bajar con más temor a caerse que cuidado, intentando apoyarse en la pared, con tal mala fortuna que, estando ya más cerca del suelo, pero aún algo lejos, sus manos resbalaron, cayendo, por suerte, sobre un mullido seto.

Tras comprobar que se encontraba bien, unos metros de desviación y no lo estaría tanto, fue a tocar a la puerta para que le abrieran.

- Sherlock, ábreme - gritó, después de llevar un rato tocando. La señora Hudson tampoco le abría. _Estará con la vecina_, pensó.

Siguió llamando a Sherlock, ante la mirada curiosa de algunos transeúntes, que lo único que consiguieron fue que John tocara más fuerte para poder entrar en casa. Pero Sherlock no podía oírle aunque quisiera.

Tenía calor, así que decidió darse una ducha. Y en ella seguía. Cuando decidió que estaba lo suficientemente fresco, salió, y vio un montón de piedrecitas en la habitación procedentes de la ventana. John se había dedicado a tirárselas, a ver si así le abría de una vez, y seguía gritando.

Sherlock las fue esquivando con cuidado de no cortarse hasta llegar a la ventana, por la que vio a un John, cansado ya de golpear la puerta, sentado en el escalón de la entrada.

John levantó la vista, y al ver su cabeza mojada y un pedazo de la toalla de su cintura, comprendió el motivo por el que había estado media larga hora esperando.

- Ábreme, anda - le dijo con una sonrisa. No estaba enfadado, sólo cansado de llamar.

Sherlock bajó deprisa las escaleras.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó abriendo la puerta.

- Me he caído - respondió John un poco avergonzado, pasando a su lado y subiendo las escaleras con la cabeza agachada. El moreno levantó ambas cejas en señal de falta de entendimiento.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, John ya estaba en la ducha.

- ¿Llamo al chino del final de la calle? - preguntó Sherlock, elevando la voz para que le oyera.

- ¡Vale! - se escuchó a lo lejos.

Sherlock hizo la llamada, aunque no le gustara llamar, pero como no aceptaban SMSs... _qué anticuados_ - pensó, mientras cogía la laptop de John.

En un principio sólo quería cotillear un poco, pero acabó mirando la carpeta _fotos_. Y digo mirando porque no había ni una sola foto que ver.

Al verlo con su ordenador John no se sorprendió, estaba más que acostumbrado. Y se sentó en la cama, a su lado.

- Sí, bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo para hacer fotos... tampoco soy muy buen fotógrafo... - se excusó un poco nervioso. Sherlock lo miraba, entre curioso y ¿apenado?

- Mira a la cam, John. ¡Sonríe! - dijo mientras sacaba una foto. Pero a John no le dio tiempo ni a mover un músculo.

- No has sonreído. Hay que sonreír. Otra.

Pero esta vez tampoco sonrió, pero porque no entendía nada.

- Ains, John. Habrá que pasar al plan B - dijo mirándole fijamente.

- ¿Plan B? - repitió el mayor, dudoso. ¿Cuál es el...?

No pudo terminar la pregunta, porque Sherlock comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por todos lados, mientras le daba al ordenador para hacer las fotos.

- ¡Sherlock, para! - decía entre risas. _Flash._

- ¡No quiero! - contestaba riendo aún más si podía. _Flash. Flash. Flash. Flash. __**FLASH.**_

**o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. **

**¿Fluffy? Puede. ¿OC? No creo.**

**Espero sus reviews. Gracias por tener paciencia. Prometo actualizar más a menudo, lo intentaré *junta las manos en forma de rezo***


	9. Lo que faltaba

Entre tanta risa y movimiento, las toallas cayeron, y Sherlock no desaprovechó la oportunidad para recorrer el pecho de John bocado a bocado, hasta llegar a la parte baja de su abdomen.

Y, adivinen qué... llamaron a la puerta.

- ¡Joder! - bramó Sherlock levantando la cabeza.

- ¡No pares! - casi le ordenó John, poniéndole la mano en la nuca y haciéndole bajar de nuevo. Sherlock siguió con lo que había empezado, comenzando a pasar su lengua por el pene de John, estremeciéndose bajo su boca... Pero no paraban de aporrear la _maldita_ puerta...

- ¡Pero quién es, maldita sea! - gritaron al unísono mirando hacia la ventana, que, por cierto, seguía abierta.

Y Sherlock se acordó, con un _¡Oh!_

- ¿Oh? ¿Cómo qué _oh_? ¿Qué has hecho, Sherlock? - demandó John, incorporándose y obligando así a que Sherlock también lo hiciera.

- El repartidor del restaurante - dijo con gesto de _por favor, no me mates._

- ¿El repartidor? - gritó John tirándole un cojín.

- Lo siento - contestó Sherlock con las manos juntas bajo su barbilla.

- ¿Qué lo sientes? - siguió John, tirándole otro cojín.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento - siguió diciendo, poniendo esos ojos de niño bueno que tan bien sabía poner.

John dio un largo suspiro.

- Voy a abrirle - dijo levantándose.

- ¿Puedes pagar? No tengo suelto – apuntó, aún manteniendo esa mirada.

El rubio volvió a suspirar profundamente antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

- ¡John! - se escuchó desde la cama.

- ¿Sí? - respondió el mayor volviéndose de mala gana.

Sherlock sólo tuvo que señalarle por debajo de la cintura para que se diera cuenta de que aún estaba desnudo.

Un poco sonrojado, tras ver que había estado a punto de bajar así, cogió su bata del perchero y se la puso de un movimiento. Pero antes de irse le volvió a tirar otro cojín que se encontraba en el suelo, esta vez con una sonrisa.

Sherlock, al verle bajar las escaleras, no pudo evitar sentir cómo sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba. _La próxima vez no le dejaría solo en la ducha_, pensó. Y fue a darse otra, _fría_, porque tanto calentón sin llegar al final de estaba matando.

- Sherlock, ¿qué has comprado, comida para todo un regimiento? - preguntaba John subiendo las escaleras, mientras miraba la factura.

Al llegar a la habitación, Sherlock se había dormido de nuevo. Puso las bolsas sobre la mesa y le miró. Le daba pena despertarle, pero si no lo hacía, no lo haría por propia voluntad. Y menos aún para comer.

Decidió hacerlo con tacto.

- Sherlock. Sherlock, despierta - decía débilmente en su oído moviéndole el brazo con suavidad.

Pero no despertó. En su lugar le propinó una patada al girarse.

El rubio chocó con la mesita de noche al caer, tirando la lámpara que la presidía y formando un gran estruendo.

Sherlock se despertó alterado. Al parecer, el accidente le había arrancado literalmente de sus sueños.

- ¿Qué haces en el suelo, John? - le preguntó, alargándole la mano.

- Me he caído - dijo simplemente, cogiéndole la mano e impulsándose para levantarse. Pero no contó con la fuerza de Sherlock.

Los pies de John se levantaron del suelo, y fueron a parar alrededor de su compañero, junto con su cuerpo.

- Espero que no haya más interrupciones - dijo John, intentando ponerse serio.

- No por mi parte, al menos - respondió Sherlock, más divertido, envolviéndolo con sus brazos.

Una dulce melodía empezó a escucharse desde la calle.

- ¿Has contratado una orquesta? - preguntó John curioso.

- No que yo sepa - respondió Sherlock, incorporándose y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana. John le siguió, colocándole nervioso la toalla alrededor de la cintura y dejando ahí su brazo, besándole el omoplato, mientras ambos divisaban el espectáculo.

- Realmente es una orquesta - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Sherlock miraba suspicaz por la ventana, intentando descubrir _de dónde_ había salido.

- Relájate y disfruta - le pidió John desde su espalda. Era más un deseo, conociendo a Sherlock.

No sabía _cómo ni porqué_ habían llegado hasta allí todos esos músicos, pero sí que quería que se quedasen.

De pronto, un coche sospechoso apareció, y al abrirse la puerta salió alguien que, francamente, no esperaban.

- ¡Lestrade! - clamaron en una sola voz.

**o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. **

**Espero que hasta aquí les vaya gustando. Muchas gracias por los reviews, follows, favorites y demás que se me olvidan ^_^ **

**Respecto a Sherlock jugando al fútbol, prueben con esta lógica:**

**Disparar a una pared - Chutar un balón**

**John no me deja disparar a la pared - chuto el balón hasta el jardín del vecino. **

**Muchas gracias por leer :3**

**Ah, Sherlock es muy teatrero, todos lo sabemos, por lo que los _lo siento_ hay que creérselos a medias XD**


	10. Un regalo inesperado

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - preguntó Sherlock, más intrigado que molesto.

- Escuché sobre el cumpleaños de John y quise regalarle algo, nada, una tontería.

Sherlock obvió la retahíla y miró a John, buscando confirmación. Y la encontró.

- Pero no es hasta dentro de unas horas - gritó el mayor al inspector, para que pudiese oírle.

- Es que tengo un caso y no podré estar por aquí entonces – dijo quitándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo arrugado. - Ah, se me olvidaba... ¡Felicidades! - y se fue en su coche a toda prisa, haciendo que la pequeña orquesta pusiera fin al concierto.

Sherlock se quedó mirando cómo el coche cogía la curva, aún pensativo.

- Vamos a comer - dijo John dirigiéndole hasta la mesa.

- ¿Vas a celebrarlo? - preguntó Sherlock removiendo la comida.

- No lo había pensado. Hace mucho que no lo hago - contestó John, ofreciéndole una triste sonrisa, pero el moreno seguía enfrascado en su mente.

- No tienes que regalarme nada - le dijo cambiando su sonrisa a una más alegre.

- Qué... ah, sí, ya... - respondió Sherlock levantando la cabeza por una fracción de segundo y volviéndola a bajar de nuevo al plato.

John sacudió la suya. _Ahora no voy a poder quitarle esa idea de la mente_, pensó, no sin un poco de repentina ilusión.

- ¿No vamos al caso? - preguntó el rubio intrigado.

- Es demasiado fácil y hace mucho calor - respondió el moreno con un gesto al aire, mirando al infinito.

John intentó reprimir una sonrisa por el comentario, pero no pudo. Recogió los platos, y cuando volvió de la cocina, Sherlock seguía en el mismo lugar, con la misma mirada perdida.

- Sherlock - le dijo acercándose a éste. - Sherlock – repitió cogiendo su cara con ambas manos para llamar su atención.

El detective despertó de su letargo, enfocando a John con dificultad.

- Vamos a la cama - casi le susurró, y le llevó de la mano, ante la falta de iniciativa del más alto.

John se acomodó en su costado, y en segundos cayó rendido ante el sueño. Sherlock no podía dormir. _Qué regalarle_, era el mantra que le atormentaba.

Tras un largo rato sin ninguna conclusión deseable, decidió preguntarle a la señora Hudson, la _sabia y siempre dispuesta casera_, y se separó con cuidado de John en dirección a la habitación de la misma.

Justo cuando iba a tocar a la puerta, la señora Hudson entró con la compra.

- ¡Oh, hace un calor insoportable ahí fuera! ¡La próxima vez pediré al supermercado que me traiga los recados! - dijo en voz alta creyendo estar sola. - ¡Oh, Sherlock, qué bueno verte! – dijo al verle, dedicándole una entrañable sonrisa y dándole las bolsas para que la ayudara.

Sherlock no tuvo ningún problema en ayudarla. Los años de convivencia y cuidados habían hecho que le tomara algo así como _cariño_, algo que hacía con muy pocas, casi ninguna, contadas personas… con John a la cabeza.

Las dejó en la cocina y fue directo al sofá del salón. Mientras ella lo colocaba todo, él comenzó a hablar.

- Hoy es el cumpleaños de John - dijo en un suspiro.

- Y no sabes qué regalarle, ¿verdad? - se escuchó desde el umbral. La señora Hudson se sentó junto a Sherlock.

- A ver si puedo ayudarte - le dijo con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué le gusta?

Sherlock se quedó pensando. Realmente no sabía los gustos de su compañero, con el que pasaba _las 24 horas del día_.

- Ni idea. ¿La química? - preguntó inocente.

- No, querido, eso es a ti - le respondió con otra sonrisa. - No te preocupes tanto, sólo ve y obsérvale. Seguro que lo descubres - dijo señalando el piso de arriba con la cabeza.

Sherlock salió de allí peor de lo que había entrado. Él era el mejor observando, pero aun así en todo este tiempo no había visto… _nada_.

Se sentó en la cama. Miraba, o más bien devoraba a John con la mirada. Pero seguía viendo la misma _nada_. Las horas pasaban y él seguía ahí, tumbado, de pie, en cuclillas, de rodillas, _boca abajo_…

- ¿Un _suéter_? No, tiene toda la tienda - suspiró.

Se alborotó el pelo, desesperado. No encontraba nada _perfecto_ para John. Decidió mirar en el armario de éste.

- Suéteres, más suéteres... ¿para qué querrá tantos?, un tarro de mermelada de fresa... esto parece el Tesco... - rodó los ojos. Por fin sus manos dieron con algo. Era... era... ¡un avión de madera!

Sherlock enarcó una ceja ante el descubrimiento. Se veía antiguo, pero bien cuidado.

- Sólo es un recuerdo, Sherlock – escuchó tristemente a su espalda.

El moreno se estremeció cuando una firme mano se depositó en su hombro. Y el avión cayó, rompiéndose en dos ante los ojos de ambos.

La mano de John cayó con él, abandonando el hombro de su compañero para dirigirse hasta el suelo. Y Sherlock lo supo, supo que un recuerdo se acababa de romper en su alma, y no pudo soportarlo. Hizo una _foto mental_ de la maqueta y salió de la habitación a toda velocidad, pasando por la suya para vestirse antes de salir a la calurosa calle.

John se quedó allí, recordando cómo su padre le regaló ese avión, y cómo después ese hombre les abandonó. Empezó a tener ganas de llorar, cuando la puerta se abrió...

- John, lo siento mucho. No pude encontrar ninguno igual - dijo quitándose toda la ropa sudorosa y dejándola en cualquier lugar. - Pero he encontrado uno parecido, espero que te guste - . Y diciendo esto último empujó hasta el salón una enorme caja con un avión pintado en un costado. Enorme sería quedarse corto. La caja ocupaba casi la mitad de la habitación.

John no pudo evitar empezar a reírse ante lo desproporcionado que era Sherlock cuando compraba algo. Y esta risa sincera quitó un gran peso al detective en ese momento.

**Diez minutos más tarde…**

- No es así, John. ¡Déjame a mí! - decía Sherlock quitándole las piezas al rubio.

John suspiró ruidosamente. Mientras tanto, la mente de Sherlock seguía buscando ese regalo perfecto.

**o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. **

**Siento la tardanza, falta de tiempo, falta de tiempo *mezcla de conejo blanco y sombrerero loco XD***

**Actualizaré más a menudo, de verdad, de verdad *u***

**Espero que les guste. Siempre disponible para aceptar sugerencias ^_^**


	11. En serio, hay que tapiar esa puerta

- ¡Dijiste que era para mí, y te dejé ayudarme sólo porque sé que te gusta, pero esto es demasiado! ¡Déjame hacerlo a mí! - gritó John exasperado.

Por un momento el moreno se le quedó mirando, fijo y sin pestañear, pero enseguida volvió a la carga.

- Tú no sabes, John. Deja a un experto - dijo montando un ala.

El mayor tiró la toalla y soltó las piezas. Y se quedó ahí, mirando cómo ese majestuoso avión iba tomando forma.

- Listo - dijo Sherlock satisfecho cuando hubo acabado... pocos minutos después.

¡Genial! Otra cosa _más_ que sumar a la lista de cosas en las que Sherlock me supera - pensó, suspirando.

- Lo pondré en mi habitación, tengo el lugar perfecto. No te importa, ¿no? - preguntó el más alto dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, sacando el armatoste, sin ni siquiera mirarle... vamos, como siempre. Volvió sobre sus pasos y cogió la bata de John, ya sin preguntar, y bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, jugando con el cacharro.

- Qué me va a importar - suspiró John, de nuevo. En realidad le estaba haciendo un favor. ¡Ese trasto ocupaba media habitación! Rio por lo bajo. Otro trasto más para la habitación de Sherlock. ¡A la señora Hudson le va a encantar!

- Sherlock, no corras por las escaleras - se escuchaba desde abajo de éstas. John se disponía a asomarse cuando se dio cuenta, por segunda vez hoy, de que no llevaba nada encima, así que decidió buscar algo en el armario. Está todo desordenado, seguro que Sherlock estuvo aquí, pensó intentando encontrar algo _tipo_ bata, ya que estaba seguro de que no recuperaría la suya.

Justo cuando Sherlock se disponía a subir de nuevo, el timbre sonó a su espalda. El detective abrió la puerta tan rápido como la cerró al ver quién era.

- Sherlock, abre la puerta ahora mismo - se escuchaba desde detrás de la misma.

_En serio, hay que tapiar esa puerta,_ fue el pensamiento de ambos en ese momento.

Ante la negativa del más alto, John se dispuso a bajar y abrir él mismo, cuando el moreno abrió de nuevo con un bufido.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Mycroft? - le espetó mientras el hombre del gobierno cruzaba el umbral sin dirigirle la mirada.

- En realidad venía a hablar con John - respondió cortante, mirando fijamente al rubio, que tragó saliva antes de poder decir nada.

- Sube, arriba estaremos más cómodos - le dijo _- el siempre cortés -_ John Watson, dejándole pasar primero.

- No hace falta que vengas - dijo Mycroft a su hermano, esta vez volviéndose para mirarlo, subiendo éste ya los escalones.

- Ya - contestó secamente el moreno, y siguió subiendo junto a ellos.

Una vez arriba, en el salón, _obvio_, no iba a meter a Mycroft Holmes en su dormitorio por propia voluntad, se sentaron en las butacas. John se sentó en la de Sherlock, pues pensó que el detective preferiría que fuera él y no su _querido_ hermano el que la ocupara. Y así se lo confirmó con una casi invisible sonrisa de medio lado, _sólo para él._

El mayor salió de su ensimismamiento para atender a Mycroft, quién permanecía paciente.

- ¿Cuál es el tema, Mycroft? - preguntó el rubio poniendo las manos sobre la mesa.

Sherlock, que se encontraba dando vueltas por la habitación, se aburrió y se fue al baño un rato. _Cualquier cosa sería menos aburrida_, pensó mientras los dejaba solos.

Cuando la puerta del baño se cerró, Mycroft intervino, al fin.

- John - dijo cogiendo las manos de éste.

El rubio se tensó, y no fue el único. Detrás de la puerta del baño, Sherlock apretaba sus puños, con los nudillos más blancos que de costumbre, tratando de contenerse para no saltar.

¿Qué se había creído Mycroft? ¿Quería quitarle a John? Oh, no, no. _Eso sí que no._

John intentó apartar las manos, soltarse de su agarre, pero era inútil. Las aparentemente delicadas manos del empleado del gobierno ocultaban en realidad una férrea fuerza.

Abrió la boca intentando decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla, consternado.

- Esto será un secreto entre tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo? - susurró Mycroft, intentando no hacer partícipe a Sherlock. Pero el moreno estaba escuchándolo todo, cada una de esas _- sin sentido -_ palabras, esperando el momento para actuar.

**o.o.o**

**¿Y bien? ¿Les está gustando? Espero que sí ^^ Bueno, yo sigo escribiendo. Espero sus reviews para mejorar ;) Gracias por leer :3**


	12. El problema de Mycroft

John vestía una vieja bata raída por el paso del tiempo y el desuso, que pensó tirar más de una vez. Suerte que no lo hizo o no hubiera tenido qué ponerse en esta ocasión. Y frente a él se encontraba Mycroft, vistiendo un traje de tres piezas impecable y carísimo. Eso hacía que se sintiera incómodo, más de lo que Mycroft le hacía sentir normalmente.

Sherlock, por supuesto, seguía en el baño, y al parecer no tenía intención de salir por el momento.

- Confío en tu discreción.

John asistió con la cabeza.

- ¿Sherlock podrá escucharnos?

- No, ahí dentro no se escucha nada. Mentira, y de las grandes. Sobretodo si se tiene la puerta entreabierta, como es el caso, con Sherlock clavado tras ella, más silencioso que el propio silencio.

- Bueno... tú eres médico.

John tuvo que reprimir un _obvio_, y volvió a asentir con la cabeza, ya casi automático.

- Oh, perdona - dijo soltando las manos un poco rojizas del rubio, que pensó _- por fin -_ soltando todo el aire contenido.

- Bueno, no sé muy bien por dónde empezar, estoy un poco nervioso. Es evidente, ¿verdad? - dijo desanudándose la corbata.

Por supuesto, Sherlock se estaba enterando de todo, y John se sentía incómodo por todos los frentes.

Si Mycroft estaba nervioso, debía tratarse de algo gordo, pensaron los dos inquilinos del 221B al mismo tiempo.

- Verás - continuó el hombre del paraguas - tengo un problema con... ya sabes.

John no sabía qué responder. ¿Este hombre creía que seguía la línea de sus pensamientos o qué? - No te sigo – dijo algo confuso.

Sherlock hacía lo imposible por contenerse. Él, por supuesto, ya sabía a lo que se refería por la mera elección de sus _– clicheadas palabras –_ según él, y ahora su ánimo era otro, ese ánimo de superioridad característico.

- Dado que estoy informado que es muy común, seguro que habrás visto multitud de casos a lo largo de tu carrera profesional.

El moreno se sentía tan impotente de no poder intervenir que tropezó con... consigo mismo, o eso creyó, y se fue de bruces al suelo. Suerte que adelantó las manos. Pero el ruido que formó al caer asustó a John, e incluso hizo que Mycroft volteara su cabeza hacia la puerta.

- Dame un segundo - le pidió John, y fue a ver al baño, donde, tras abrir la puerta, se encontró a su compañero sentado con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda apoyada en el lavabo. John dudó por un segundo al verle, escudriñándole el rostro, y finalmente cerró la puerta tras él con suavidad.

Respiró profundamente, e incluso contó hasta diez, antes los ojos analizadores del detective, que no dejaba escapar ni un ápice de información desde su ángulo. Todo ello para intentar hablar tan bajo como le fuera posible y no formar un escándalo ante el que fuera _– o se creyera –_ la mano derecho de la reina.

- ¿Pero qué haces? ¿No piensas salir de aquí? – espetó a un Sherlock un tanto apático. - Oh, vaya - y pudo ver una pequeña herida en su labio. Acercó sus dedos a ella, tocando alrededor.

- ¡Ay! - se quejó el más alto. - Exacto, no pienso salir de aquí. Luego no me lo contarás – respondió desafiante ante la pregunta de hacía ya unos segundos.

- Claro que no. Es secreto profesional - dijo el rubio intentando controlar el volumen de su voz. - ¿A qué viene tanto interés? Seguro que ya lo has deducido tú solo.

- Quiero contrastar mi hipótesis, así que lo dicho - y el detective se cruzó de brazos.

- Por lo menos cállate - susurró antes de marcharse, dejando la puerta semi-cerrada y a Sherlock haciendo un mohín.

Mycroft seguía sentado, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

- ¿Me decías? – preguntó John sentándose de nuevo frente a él.

- Creo que tengo un problema sexual.

John casi se atraganta _- sin líquido - _. No se lo esperaba. Claro que había visto multitud de casos, y era el primero en promover las visitas al urólogo, sólo que era la primera vez que veía las palabras sexual y Mycroft juntas en la misma frase.

Nada se escuchaba desde el baño. Eso era buena señal ¿no? Agitó suavemente la cabeza y volvió a centrarse en Mycroft, que esperaba estoico la confirmación de su autodiagnóstico.

- Explícame los síntomas – dijo tratando de comportarse como el profesional que era.

- Estás al corriente de mi relación con Lestrade, ¿cierto?

John dudó por un instante. Se había enterado por Sherlock, pero, ¿debería saberlo?

- No te entiendo - dijo fingiendo no estar al tanto. Y _- por algún hecho inexplicable -_ funcionó.

Mycroft carraspeó antes de continuar.

- Qué extraño que mi hermano no te haya contado. Bueno, no importa. Estoy saliendo con Lestrade – dijo tranquilamente.

Se hizo el silencio. El silencio más incómodo de la historia. Sherlock disfrutaba triunfal del espectáculo desde la barrera, pero John, como tantas otras veces desde que le conoció, se encontró en medio de una situación que no había buscado.

- Me alegro por ello - dijo finalmente con una sonrisa. Realmente se alegraba, era algo que todos, incluido Sherlock, esperaban.

- Gr-Gracias - respondió algo sonrojado. Como te iba diciendo, estamos empezando una relación con contacto físico, y de ahí ha avanzado hasta el terreno sexual. Y ahí está el problema. Nuestros encuentros sexuales son satisfactorios, pero el tiempo desde el comienzo de la erección hasta la eyaculación es demasiado corto, o tal vez sea algo subjetivo. ¿Cuál es su opinión?

Algo en Sherlock se activó, dejando de escuchar la conversación, algo que hasta entonces no había captado su interés. ¿Cómo sería tener sexo con John?

**o.o.o**

**¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Para tirarme tomates? Oh, espero que no O.O**

**Ojalá les esté gustando. Prometo mejorar cada día :) **

**Sus reviews son la cuerda de este reloj :3**


	13. Un inconveniente en la bañera

Cuando Sherlock volvió a prestar atención a la conversación, ésta ya había terminado y pudo escuchar cómo Mycroft salía por la puerta más satisfecho de lo que entró.

Lejos de salir, se metió en la ducha, vestido, o mejor dicho, embatado, se sentó en la bañera y dio paso al agua. En poco tiempo el agua le llegaba más arriba de las caderas.

John se encontraba en la planta de abajo, pensando cómo un hombre tan importante como Mycroft podía agobiarse tanto por un problema tan común, como él mismo dijo.

De nuevo se acordó de Sherlock y de lo callado que estaba. Algo tenía que ir mal, no podía ser que no se escuchara nada en un período de tiempo tan grande. Y corrió hasta el baño. Abrió la puerta de golpe y ahí estaba, en la bañera, cubierto de agua hasta los hombros y la cabeza semi-sumergida.

- ¿Pero qué haces? - preguntó John cortando el grifo.

- Pensar - contestó concentrado en un punto fijo de la pared. Miró hacia John y le dijo con esa sonrisa de medio lado tan característica, señalando el agua con la cabeza: ¿quieres pensar conmigo?

John dudó. ¿Quería?

- Sólo un rato - dijo introduciéndose poco a poco sin quitarse su bata. Aún no se sentía muy cómodo desnudándose frente a Sherlock.

Se acurrucó enfrente, pues la bañera tampoco era tan grande. Pero Sherlock no tardó en tirar de él hacia sí, haciendo que la espalda de John y su pecho chocaran de forma amortiguada por el agua, agua que, por otra parte, estaba ya casi inundando el suelo del baño.

Sherlock lo apresó _- y ésa es la palabra correcta -_ en un abrazo. Uno tan fuerte que a John le costaba respirar.

- Sher-Sherlock suéltame, me haces daño - decía mientras trataba de zafarse de sus blancos _brazos – garra _–. Pero no hubo manera. No era tanto la fuerza del moreno, sino su forma de cogerlo, lo que le impedía liberarse.

- Sherlock, haz el favor... - decía un John cada vez más sonrojado. Y un Sherlock divertido selló su boca con un beso, abarcando su costado como una sombra. Las mejillas de John pasaron a ser brillantes, quizá por el calor del agua, pero poco probable. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse, bailando en una perfecta coreografía con los de Sherlock. Los besos del detective eran cada vez más voraces, pero a la vez más precisos y expertos. No quedaba ninguna duda, Sherlock aprendía a pasos agigantados si algo captaba su interés, y John siempre tuvo el puesto número uno en ese campo.

Sus cuerpos cada vez más uno solo, sus labios ya rojos por el roce. Sherlock lucía unos vidriosos ojos y unos pómulos color carmesí, que le hacían lucir más bello si podía ante los ojos de John, quién había conseguido girarse de medio lado, adoptando una postura algo más cómoda para su cuello.

Sus manos se dividían entre la cara y el pecho de Sherlock, masajeando ambos con la yema de los dedos, provocándole gemidos ahogados en su garganta, tan vibrantes y sensuales que hacían despertar los suyos propios.

John se sentía desfallecer. Su cuerpo a merced de la voluntad de su amante, que abandonaba su boca sólo para atacar su cuello, y bajar hasta su duro pecho, mientras enredada sus manos en el frondoso pelo, despeinándolo a conveniencia.

Tal era el calor, la tensión, el amor... que John se desmayó, desplomándose sobre el hombro de Sherlock, que por un instante se asustó como nunca antes, pero que enseguida controló la situación.

- John, despierta - decía una y otra vez dándole suaves palmadas en la mejilla. Pero el médico parecía sumido en un profundo sueño. Sherlock se asustó aún más, aunque puede que nunca lo reconociera. Deslizó un brazo por detrás de su espalda y el otro por debajo de sus piernas, y lo levantó con esfuerzo. John realmente parecía menos pesado de lo que era.

Salió de la bañera con cuidado de no resbalar y caer con John por delante. Y abrazándolo contra su pecho se dirigió hacia el lugar más cercano donde poder tumbarlo: la cama de John.

Lo tumbó con cuidado, desprendiéndolo de esa horrible bata y besando su frente. Su aroma, adoraba ese olor más que nada. - Maldición - masculló. John tenía unas décimas de fiebre, y su cuerpo temblaba débilmente. El rubio abrió los ojos, enfocando a Sherlock con dificultad. Cogió fuerte la mano de éste, quién intentó pronunciar palabra, pero no pudo.

- Idiota - dijo el mayor con una sonrisa. Y volvió a cerrar los ojos en un gesto sereno.

Sherlock no dijo nada, sólo dejó ver una mueca de alivio, y apretó más fuerte su mano como respuesta, posando la cabeza sobre su pecho, para escuchar esos latidos que tanto le gustaban.

N/A:

Para este capítulo me basé en una imagen. Si la quieren pídanmela por MP y se la mando, FF no me deja poner el link entero.

**O.O.O**

**Siento la demora, siento la demora u.u**

**Necesito gestionar mejor mi agenda *qué empresario ha quedado eso XD***

**¿Les está gustando? Yo estoy disfrutando un montón.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, los follows, los favorites y lo que se me olvida ^^**

**Dejen ideas, todas serán bienvenidas :D**


	14. Compañero-cuidador

Hacerle coger el móvil del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, acercarse a su espalda, mirando por encima de su hombro cada palabra que le dedicaba. Nada era casualidad, todo tenía su razón de ser. Para qué aprenderse los planetas del sistema solar que los libros estiman oportunos enseñar. Qué sentido tiene si tu mundo ya tiene su propio sol, y todo, hasta el más mínimo de los detalles, hasta lo que queda fuera de tu alcance, gira a su alrededor.

Así era cómo Sherlock se sentía cada mañana. Al principio luchó contra ello. ¿Sentimientos? No podía darse ese permiso, el permiso de sentir. Dejar que alguien le conociera por completo, sus puntos débiles. Porque por mucho que se negara, seguía siendo humano, aunque alguna vez se le oyó renegar de esa condición. No quería mostrarse al mundo, no de esa forma, no sin su coraza protectora. Pero ese hombre, ese ex-militar, se había abierto paso directamente hasta su interior, sin romper el resto, sin cambiarle, y, sin embargo, cambiándolo todo. Ya nada era igual. Ya no podría volver atrás, a su vida sin John, ni tampoco tenía intención alguna.

Quizá John tuviera razón, quizá le conociera de verdad. Puede que incluso mejor que él mismo. Le preparaba el desayuno, que a veces ni se tomaba; no se quejaba, bueno, casi nunca, e incluso oír cómo le reprendía le hacía sentir bien, le hacía sentirse su igual; su cómplice cuando se reían de la policía a escondidas, cuando Sherlock invitaba a Mycroft a marcharse con el violín y él sonreía, orgulloso del momento.

- No me dejes - susurró con la cara medio enterrada en el abdomen de John.

- Cómo te gusta el drama - dijo burlón el rubio abriendo los ojos.

El detective se incorporó aparentando no saber del tema, algo nervioso por sus propias palabras.

- No finjas ahora no estar preocupado, no funciona – John sonrió de medio lado e intentó levantarse, pero el moreno se lo impidió con una mano sobre su pecho.

- Sherlock, estoy bien. Déjame levantarme - pidió el mayor cansado de ser 'el paciente'.

- No hasta que la fiebre haya bajado - respondió el más alto sin perder la firmeza de sus palabras.

_Descripción de la situación:_

John estaba tendido en su cama, boca arriba, tapado con una sábana hasta el cuello y una compresa fría sobre la frente. Sherlock estaba sentado en la cama, a su lado, vigilante a cualquier cambio, con los ojos fijos en él. Su cuerpo no estaba sujeto por ningún lado, pero la sola mirada del detective le hacía replantearse cualquier movimiento.

- Vamos, Sherlock, ¿hasta cuándo piensas tenerme aquí? - preguntó en un suspiro.

Un estornudo involuntario firmó su sentencia. A Sherlock le faltó tiempo para ir a por _no una ni dos_, sino tres mantas del armario de John, extendiendo las tres a la vez sobre un _- cada vez más -_ desconcertado John.

- ¡Sh-Sherlock! ¡Esto es demasiado! ¡Voy a enfermar por exceso de calor! - bramó liberándose de todas las capas e incorporándose un poco, intentando normalizar la respiración.

Sherlock lo comprendió. Se estaba excediendo en sus funciones de compañero-cuidador de John. Así que sólo asintió con la cabeza y se levantó lentamente hasta la mesa, poniendo la laptop del mayor a funcionar.

El rubio se quedó mirando esos oscuros y revueltos rizos por un momento y un escalofrío le recorrió desde la nuca hasta la parte baja del estómago. Como era de esperar, Sherlock lo vio todo, reflejado en la pantalla.

- Acuéstate - le dijo al reflejo.

John no tenía ninguna gana de escuchar una enumeración de porqué debería acostarse, así que se tumbó dándole la espalda con una de las tres mantas enrolladas alrededor.

Sherlock sonrió para sí. Objetivo cuidar de John: viento en popa.

Ahora, uno nuevo _- o no tan nuevo -_ se unía: encontrar el regalo para John.

No tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar. Quería ser original, quería que nunca lo olvidara. Este año no había sido el primero, pero eso no volvería a repetirse. Pensó y pensó. Realmente John era un verdadero reto. Así que se dispuso a buscar.

Primero comenzó escribiendo algunos clichés en el navegador, como: hombre+cumpleaños+regalo; sorpresa+agradable+compañero...

Después cambió de táctica, y pasó a las preguntas: ¿qué regalarle a un hombre por su cumpleaños?; ¿cuál es el regalo más placentero?

Ante esta última pregunta se abrieron multitud de páginas, la mayoría de carácter sexual. Sherlock estuvo largo rato observándolas y analizándolas, una por una, pero no acababan de convencerle.

Un poco harto ya de la ineficacia de los internautas para compartir información, su mente creó una idea: describir a John en Internet y ver posibles coincidencias. ¿Cuál sería el resultado?

**o.o.o**

**Me volví a tardar en actualizar, ¿verdad? u.u**

**Lo siento, me volví a quedar sin tiempo *nota mental: planificar mejor la agenda***

**Espero que les esté gustando :) Creo que con dos capítulos más estará terminado.**

**Si creen que éste se quedó muy 'pensamientos de interior' los próximos tendrán más 'acción' xD**

**Muchas gracias por leer :D**


	15. Un regalo por un regalo

**OLAZA DE CALOR**

**Cap. 15 Un regalo por un regalo**

— ¡Auch! Sherlock, ¿por qué me he pinchado con la manta? —tras un largo descanso, John se incorporó bastante repuesto.

— No lo aplastes, es un regalo —Sherlock seguía en el ordenador, como si lo hubieran pegado a él. Lo que John no sabía era que acababa de volver de comprar ese regalo que ahora se escondía bajo las mantas.

— ¿Cómo que un regalo? ¿Qué has hecho, Sherlock? —se levantó de un brinco algo torpe pero, por más que miraba, no había nada que ver.

— Siempre tan negativo —sonrió de medio lado y abandonó el intento de buscar un nuevo caso. Con la sonrisa aún en el rostro metió la mano entre las sábanas y, ante un atónito John, el misterioso regalo salió a la luz.

— ¿Un erizo? ¿Cuándo he dicho yo que me gusten los erizos? —el mayor lo cogió de su mano y lo envolvió en las suyas.

— ¿Quieres que lo devuelva? —Sherlock se veía triste como pocas veces.

John hizo una especie de cuna con las sábanas y depositó al pequeño animal en el centro. Cuando hubo comprobado que no podría escaparse, volvió a centrar su atención en el detective. Tomó sus suaves manos y las besó. Sherlock parecía desconcertado, pero ni por asomo incómodo.

Las separó lentamente, besando su interior. La boca del moreno empezó a moverse, pero John la selló con su índice y siseó.

— No digas nada, sólo déjate besar. Se acercó a sus labios, sin juegos, y le besó donde hacía un instante estaba su dedo.

Se quedaron así unos segundos que se hicieron muy cortos. Cuando el doctor separó sus labios, Sherlock volvió a apresarlos con los ojos cerrados. Ninguno podía ver, pero podían sentirlo todo. Los dedos de una mano seguían entrelazados, dejando la otra libre para experimentar...

— No tienes motivos para estar tan tenso —subió la mano por su pecho y acarició esa perfecta barbilla. Sherlock se sentía muy frío bajo sus dedos, como si la sangre hubiese escapado de su cuerpo.

— Tengo más de los razonables para estarlo —cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, notando cómo sus latidos no eran los únicos que se habían disparado. Tomó su muñeca y dejó caer un beso rápido, mientras se aferraba a la mano sobre su corazón. Ese corazón que tantos le negaban y que comenzó a latir cuando John entró por esa fría puerta de St Bart's.

— ¿Confías en mí? —Sherlock ni siquiera parpadeaba; en cambio, los ojos del doctor se turnaban entre esa mirada felina y esos labios que se movían en una pequeña sonrisa.

— Después de todo lo vivido, ¿acaso podrías siquiera dudarlo? —ni por un segundo. Pero su respuesta fue algo más..., gráfica.

Empujó la mano sobre su pecho con destino a la pared tras ellos. La fragilidad de Sherlock era más una invención de su mente que una realidad. Aun así, algo crujió al choque, sin importancia para ninguno.

— ¿Vas a sacar los galones, soldado?

— No van a hacerme falta.

Se lanzó a sus labios como si no hubiera un mañana, devorador, agresivo, agridulce y, sí, también tierno. Por fin había encontrado la solución a la verborrea del moreno. Besó la comisura rosada de esos labios aún desentrenados. Fue tan tonto negarse esa idea una y otra vez, ese sentimiento inexorable...

Sherlock se acomodaba a sus movimientos como arcilla templada; no a la perfección, pero se acercaba. Sus manos, en cambio, permanecían inmóviles en la cintura del contrario, como si ese simple gesto los protegiera de sus temores más profundos.

Pero la tentación está hecha de imposibles resueltos.

El doctor, cautivo, levantó cuidadoso la camisa del más alto sin romper el beso, desmantelando cada botón en el proceso.

El detective intentó tomar el control, pero ser más bajo tiene sus ventajas.

John sorteó sus rizos para llegar a su clavícula y morderla fiero, provocando gemidos tan altos que ahuyentarían a los cuervos de todo Londres.

Bajó por el costado sintiendo las costillas bajo su fina piel. Tendría que insistir más en la alimentación de su compañero. Deslizó el holgado pantalón lo suficiente y devoró su cadera, sintiendo sus manos despeinándolo con brío. Debería verse hermoso, pero no podía elevar la vista; el inicio del pubis del moreno reclamaba prioritario su atención.

Sherlock suspiraba sin descanso, vibrando desde su garganta hasta la boca de John. Éste, mientras tanto, comenzaba a sacar a la luz "las joyas de la corona", como diría Mycroft. Definitivamente, su prácticamente cuñado no era un buen pensamiento ahora mismo. Decidió, pues, acelerar el proceso para no volver a distraerse.

Dejó caer el pantalón hasta la altura de sus rodillas y miró hacia arriba, maravillado con la pintura que sus ojos nunca siquiera imaginaron. Volvió a su humano y sonrosado cometido. Ni por un segundo pensó en echarse atrás. Realmente quería hacerlo. Cerró los ojos y besó la parte más cercana a su abdomen. Después, como si de seda se tratase, sus labios se limitaron a contonearlo lenta y juguetonamente. Hasta que al llegar a la punta del iceberg comenzó a derretirse.

Lo saboreó hasta que quedó absorbido sin pudor. Sherlock gritó y tapó su boca con la mano derecha, mientras la izquierda ofrecía una ayuda innecesaria a su delicioso felador.

El detective intentó resistirse al rítmico movimiento que bombeaba más y más sangre entre su corazón y su entrepierna, pero no le estaba resultando nada sencillo. Aun así, no iba a venirse antes de la media nacional. Orgulloso, sí, mucho.

El doctor era una mezcla almibarada de emociones, un sube y baja de sensaciones..., hasta el único detective consultor del mundo tiene un límite fisiológico. Se vino esplendoroso, medio degustado, medio derramado. Tal vez John se imaginara este momento algo diferente, pero el interior de su compañero no tardó en pasar al suyo.

Nada más apartarse para dejarle espacio, el moreno prácticamente se desplomó sobre el piso. Transpiraba sudor y agotamiento.

John se sentó a su lado, apoyado hacia atrás sobre la palma de sus manos.

— ¿Mejor que tú mismo? —su cara de satisfacción era evidente. Sherlock suspiró dejando caer su cabeza sobre la pared y soltando una carcajada.

— ¿Para cuándo el completo? —la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro.

— Tal vez dentro de un rato, cuando estés recuperado —pero hacerle caso sería tan fácil...

— ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Sherlock, qué...?

El detective caminaba a gatas hacia su doctor, y terminó subiéndose a horcajadas sobre él y su cara de asombro.

— No, John. Ahora es tu turno —y rozando su bajo vientre con su miembro semierecto, en un golpe seco atacó su lóbulo. La venganza sería terrible...

**o.o.o**

**¡Hola a tod s!**

**Perdón por la tardanza, ya estoy aquí.**

**Como dije, creo que terminaré con un capítulo más, no tan demorado.**

**Pero, claro, dependerá de mi cabeza.**

**¡Gracias por leer y por su paciencia!**


	16. Porqué no me sorprende

**OLAZA DE CALOR**

**Cap. 16 Porqué no me sorprende**

Sherlock, ansioso de poder, no perdía un segundo en contemplaciones. John, por su parte, reflejaba un obvio estado de excitación imposible de ocultar. Pero, ¿para qué querría hacerlo?

— John, tu ropa sobra —no tuvo inconveniente en resaltar.

— Tú siempre con tanto tacto —rio. — No tienes más que quitármela —desafió lamiéndose los labios. Pero, en vez de verse desprovisto de camisa, se vio en un pestañeo desnudo de cintura para abajo. No perdía el tiempo su aprendiz, para nada. — ¿Podrás tú solo? —sonrió.

— Cállate, John. No me dejas concentrarme —respondió el moreno estudiando su miembro.

— No es un examen, Sherlock. Sólo..., oh, exacto...—suspiró cuando la boca del detective se hizo con todo. El menor lo dejó libre de nuevo, dibujó una sonrisa y pasó su lengua en diagonal. John sólo se preocupaba de que el aire le llegase.

— John, quiero hacer algo... —pidió desde su posición.

— Lo que quieras —respondió echado la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando el aire acumulado. Los ojos de Sherlock iluminaron la sala.

— Túmbate —ordenó. Y John obedeció, dejando que se desenvolviese por sí mismo. Sherlock terminó de deshacerse de su ropa, o lo que quedaba de ella, frente al atento exsoldado, que se humedecía los labios. Se quedó quieto sobre el suelo mientras el más alto se ocupaba de él. ¡Adiós ropa, hola sexo!

El moreno se sentó en su abdomen dándole la espalda, bajando hasta su pene de nuevo, movimiento su cuerpo para dejarlo cerca del mayor. Su entrada y su salida quedaron disponibles para John y no perdió oportunidad; se apoderó de su trasero, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo acercó a sus labios. Sonrió al pensar lo que estaba a punto de hacer; ¿quién se lo habría dicho? Creó el contacto y provocó un escalofrío en su compañero. Él, abandonando un momento su labor, desvió su cometido un poco más hacia el sur. John no podía creer la situación; digna del mejor pintor. Y la sensación era tan...

— Dios, Sherlock... —exactamente ésa. Sherlock estaba demasiado ocupado para responder. Tal era la excitación de John que decidió compartirla, por así decirlo, saboreando de nuevo su semilla. Rozó, lamió, volvió a rozarle. Jugaba subiendo la temperatura del moreno y crispando sus nervios. Pero Sherlock, lejos de distraerse, pasó su lengua por toda la superficie hasta hacerse rey. Una batalla cada vez más reñida, que incluía el tacto de piernas y manos. Aunque a muchas mujeres conquistó, ninguna pudo enamorarlo. El detective lo consiguió sin apenas intentarlo.

John perdió el control de su cuerpo y se vino sin dejar de estimular al moreno; un trabajo sobrehumano pero muy gratificante, pues Sherlock no tardó en acompañarle completamente fuera de sí. Se dejó caer a un lado y se hizo el silencio, roto tan sólo por la respiración.

— Un 69. ¿Estuviste viendo porno gay, Sherlock? —preguntó John con una sonrisa, girándose un poco.

— Un mago nunca revela sus secretos —le costó decir.

— Lo tomaré como un sí —Sherlock bufó, provocando la risa del mayor. — No te hagas el ofendido —le tocó el pie ya curado. — Sherlock, tú estabas vestido porque fuiste a por el erizo, ¿pero yo? —recordó.

— Secreto, John, secreto —respondió llevando la mano a su labio hinchado y dolorido con gesto de dolor. John se incorporó y acercó su mano.

— Tendré que curarte este labio —Sherlock cerró los ojos al contacto.

...

El doctor salió de una visita rápida al inodoro.

— ¿Sherlock? —preguntó entrando al salón. ¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí! —exclamó al ver al pequeño animal que tenía ahora por mascota. Lo tomó y fue a su laptop a mirar su blog. Le había tomado cariño al curioso regalo. Tendría que buscarle un nombre. Bueno, ya lo pensaría.

Justo cuando iba a encender la laptop vio un post-it sobre ella.

_He salido a un caso. _

_No te enfades. _

_Cuida del erizo. _

_Te quiero. _

_Sherlock_

Suspiró. Mirándolo por el lado bueno, tenía el día para él. Ya le preguntaría a la vuelta. Alguna buena razón/excusa tendría.

Encendió la laptop y ahí estaba: una foto de ellos dos de fondo de pantalla. Se veían tan felices...

— Te amo —susurró tocando la pantalla.

_**Mensaje nuevo: **__Ya está disponible su pedido de juegos eróticos, preservativos y lubricante de sabores. Puede pasar a recogerlo cuando desee. El precio de todo es..._

— Porqué no me sorprende —rio divertido. — Porqué será...

**o.o.o**

**¡Y con esta entrega acaba este longfic! **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo. **

**La verdad, yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo.**

**Como saben, toda crítica constructiva es siempre bien recibida. Y todo review, favoritos… :D ¡Alimenten este cerebro en construcción :3!**

**Seguiré escribiendo historias para todos los que me leen, **

**intentando hacerles un poquito más felices con cada una.**

**¡Hasta la vista!**


End file.
